Here Comes The Sun
by Assimy
Summary: Petit one-shot sur une chanson des Beatles, c'est une histoire centré sur le couple ShikaIno, bonne lecture !


**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,**  
 _Voici le soleil, voici le soleil,_  
 **And I say it's all right**  
 _Et je dis que tout est bien_

Apercevant sa petite-amie arriver en marchant lentement, plus belle que jamais, ses longs cheveux blonds volant au rythme du vent, Shikamaru soupira de contentement. Il la revoyait enfin après tant de temps...

 **Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter**  
 _Petite chérie, nous avons eu un long et froid hiver solitaire_  
 **Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here**  
 _Petite chérie, cela semble faire des années qu'il avait disparu_

Cela devait en effet bien faire cinq mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Le brun ayant eu une longue mission d'infiltration, il avait dû quitté sa bien aimé dans la précipitation, sa tâche étant de la plus haute importance. Ces mois passé sans elle avait d'ailleurs été sans doute les cinq mois les plus difficiles de sa vie, son infiltration faisant partie des missions les plus compliqués qui dû lui être attribuer, et sa petite-amie lui manquant plus que de raison, Shikamaru avait été tenté bien des fois de tout abandonné et revenir au village qui lui manquait tant. Heureusement, Ino avait toujours été là pour le remotiver, se débrouillant pour toujours lui faire parvenir des lettres pour l'aider à ne pas abandonner quand cela n'allait pas ; comme si elle était connectée au brun et qu'elle pouvait savoir à tout moment quand ce dernier n'allait pas bien.  
Mais malgré les lettres que la Yamanaka lui avait envoyé, cela était resté dur pour le Nara qui avait souvent eu besoin de la voir en personne sans jamais pouvoir le faire. Cela expliqua donc le fait que lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Shikamaru eu l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années, mais cela faisait cinq mois, cinq mois, six jours et trois heures plus exactement.

 **Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**  
 _Voici le soleil, voici le soleil,_  
 **And I say it's all right**  
 _Et je dis que tout est bien_

Sa grâce et sa volupté naturelle combiné à cette impression de ralentis que Shikamaru semblait voir donnait un air tout particulier à la scène ; lui, la regardant avec amour avancer sous le ciel bleu et le soleil pétillant, elle, remettant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules d'une seul geste de main et riant aux inepties que lui racontait l'une de ses amies, c'était comme... Une sorte de conte de fée moderne aux yeux du beau Nara.

 **Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces**  
 _Petite chérie, les sourires refont leur apparition sur les visages_  
 **Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here**  
 _Petite chérie, cela semble faire des années qu'ils avaient disparu_

Son amie faisant signe à la belle blonde de regarder devant elle, Shikamaru apperçut avec amusement et bonheur sa petite amie s'arrêter un court instant en le voyant, se demandant silencieusement si ce n'était pas une hallucination, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il était bien là, qu'il était bien revenu et qu'elle ne se mette à courir vers lui en souriant comme elle n'avait jamais sourit. Elle était tout simplement resplendissante. La rattrapant au vol lorsqu'elle lui sauta dessus pour l'enlacer, le jeune homme sourit tout en la serrant contre lui.

 **Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**  
 _Voici le soleil, voici le soleil,_  
 **And I say it's all right**  
 _Et je dis que tout est bien_

Sentant ses larmes de bonheur embuer ses habits, le brun lui susurra doucement que c'était terminé, qu'il était rentré et qu'il n'était pas près de repartir de si tôt, il la sentit secouer légèrement la tête contre son torse avant de voir deux yeux d'un bleu turquoise profond le regarder en souriant légèrement à travers ses larmes ; c'était terminé, après tout ce temps à attendre en vain qu'il revienne, après tout ce temps à espérer que le brun n'ait rien, après tout ce temps à se réfugier dans son travail à l'hôpital pour éviter de penser au fait que, quand elle rentrerait chez elle le soir, le Nara n'y serait pas. Après tout ce temps, il était enfin rentré.

 **Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...**  
 _Soleil, soleil, soleil, le voici qui arrive..._

Oui, enfin rentré...

 **Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting**  
 _Petite chérie, j'ai l'impression que la glace fond peu à peu_  
 **Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear**  
 _Petite chérie cela semble faire des années qu'il n'a pas fait clair_  
 **Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,**  
 _Voici le soleil, voici le soleil,_

Hésitant un moment à embrasser son compagnon de peur qu'elle ne brise ce moment presque magique, la jeune blonde n'eut pas le temps de faire grand chose, Shikamaru avait déjà fait le premier pas. Déplaçant sa main droite vers la joue de la Yamanaka en lui adressant un regard doux, le jeune brun pencha légèrement sa tête vers celle de sa petite amie pour finir par l'embrasser tendrement. Kami, ce que cela avait pu lui manquer...  
Approfondissant le baiser en plaçant ses bras autour du cou du Nara tandis que ce dernier la serrait un peu plus contre lui, il se firent tous deux la réflexion qu'ils n'arriveraient décidément jamais à se passer l'un de l'autre.

 **And I say it's all right**  
 _Et je dis que tout est bien_  
 **It's all right**  
 _Et je dis que tout est bien_


End file.
